


Protection From the Night

by marissadan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x24, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, So much fluff after the angst, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy knows Toby is going to have nightmares after what he'd been through that day. She just has to help him through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection From the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, other than my overall anxiety about what's going to happen in this finale. It's very fluffy, once you get past the angst. :)

“You need to go to sleep.” Toby was looking at her with tired but calculating eyes. 

“No.” Her answer was short, but sure. She wasn’t backing down. 

“Happy-” He started, putting on the doctor face. 

They’d had the longest day of their lives, now they were finally in bed next to each other, a serene feeling neither thought they’d get to experience again. 

Now Happy wouldn’t go to sleep, and Toby was more than worried. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, but almost losing Toby took a toll on her, she was painfully exhausted, but right now all she cared about was making sure he was okay, and that can’t be done if she’s asleep. 

She places one hand on his jaw, the other on his shoulder. 

“You need to go to sleep.” She says, parroting his words back to him. 

“We both do.” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“You sleep, I’m on nightmare watch.” Happy said, readjusting herself so she could look him in the eye. 

“I’m not going to have nightmares.” He said it with surprising finality, but she knew he was wrong. He was in denial, just trying to seem strong in front of her. 

“Last week you had nightmares because you watched Criminal Minds. You’re going to have nightmares.” She crossed her arms across her chest, and her eyebrows rose. 

“That’s because they intentionally made the cannibal guy look like Jeffrey Dahmer.” Now they were just staring at each other, seeing who would back down first. 

Toby sighed after a while, admitting defeat. 

“You’re probably right. I’ll probably relive today over and over again as soon as I close my eyes, but I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” His eyes dropped, he didn’t want her to see the fear that had taken over his features. 

She picked his chin up with one finger, making him look at her. The fierce determination in her eyes used to scare him sometimes, but now he knows that all she’s determined to be is there for him. 

“I don’t have to worry about you, but I’m going to. You are going to sleep. I don’t care if you have to talk for hours and use me as a pillow. You’re going to sleep.” She said it with purpose and with so much emotion that he could only nod. 

He wraps both arms around her, gently resting his head on her chest and pressing the lightest kiss onto her collarbone. 

They’re silent for a while, his hand drawing mindless patterns on her hip and one of hers threading through his hair. 

She wouldn’t admit it to him, but being able to look down and see the peaceful expression on his face was more calming than anything had ever been. Normally when they sleep, she’s tucked neatly into his side, his arms tightly around her. Normally, he’s protecting her, now it’s her turn to protect him. He’s nestled comfortably against her, and she can’t describe how amazing it feels to know he’s okay again. She leans down ever so slightly, kissing his forehead and letting her lips linger, the hand resting on his arm moving to gently stroke his cheek. He finds himself curling into her as much as he possibly can. They’re so close, but he wants nothing more than to be closer. 

Only when she feels the breath fanning her neck even out does she fully relax. It takes much longer for her to fall asleep after he does, memories from the worst day she can remember flashing through her mind like the worst kind of lightning. 

She hasn’t been asleep long when he jolts up, flustered and sweating. She instantly reacts, her hands gently framing his face, trying to calm him down without words. Happy can see his eyes focus on her after a few moments of painful silence, and his breathing goes almost back to normal. They settle down back in the same position, only Toby is holding on even tighter. They don’t speak, they just enjoy the fact that they are both alive and well, in each other’s arms. 

The cycle repeats itself several times before morning, but once Toby’s eyes open slowly to see morning light seeping through the blinds, he realizes he made it through. He realizes that he can do anything, he can survive anything, as long as he has her. He looks up, meeting sleepy brown eyes. 

“Morning, Doc.” It’s the first thing she says to him every morning, but today it feels more important, everything does. 

“Did you sleep at all?” He asks almost sheepishly. 

“A little.” She’s lying, it took her at least half an hour to go back to sleep after every nightmare. 

He doesn’t call her out on the lie, he simply presses his lips to hers lightly, enjoying the quiet, sleepy contact. 

“For the record, you’re the best pillow I’ve ever had.” 

Later, they’re enjoying their day off with a movie marathon on the couch, and Happy realizes just how little she actually slept the night before. She’s leaned against Toby, his arm lazily wrapped around her shoulders and she’s nearly fallen asleep at least five times since the latest movie started. 

Toby’s arm drops from her shoulders and wraps around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He breathes a soft kiss into her hair. 

“You need to go to sleep.” He whispers. 

She almost wants to laugh, but she’s too comfortable and sleepy to respond at all besides pressing her face into his shoulder. 

Now, he’s back to protecting her. She’s in his arms, on his lap, close enough that he can almost hear her heartbeat. Right now he’s shielding her from the world as she sleeps peacefully. 

He likes it better this way. He’s already dedicated the rest of his life to protecting her, but the night she spent protecting him from the world and himself is a night he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so be gentle with me. :)


End file.
